


Roadside Attractions

by hollstein_af



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, I'm not at all confident about it, POV Third Person, road trip au, to be perfectly honest this is probably a little dull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein_af/pseuds/hollstein_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla go on a road trip. They're probably not in love with each other, except they totally are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I wrote this in the middle of the night, because inspiration never strikes at a reasonable hour. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for reading all the rubbish I come out with and leaving the loveliest comments, I appreciate it more than you know.  
> full disclosure: I don't really know what a grilled cheese sandwich is.
> 
> I had this idea a couple of years ago, I was going to write it as a skimmons fic but I never got around to it so now here we are.

Mark Hollis would protect his daughter at all costs, which was exactly why he nearly blacked out when Laura told him about the trip she planned to take that weekend.

He put up a good fight against it but at the end of the day; when Laura set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. And unfortunately for her father, her mind was set on going on six day trip across the country with Carmilla Karnstein.

Carmilla; Laura’s neighbour, Best friend, And according to her teachers, nothing but trouble.

Mark personally had no problems with Carmilla, having known her since she was two years old and crying because Laura had hit her in the face with the swing. That didn't mean he liked the idea of the the two of them out on their own in the middle of nowhere.

Laura had anticipated his reaction and was ready with answers to all of the questions that would inevitability come.

("Can you even afford this? Food and accommodation are not as cheap as you think".)

 

She'd been Saving money since she was 16 doing odd jobs like cat sitting or lawn-mowing and Carmilla had a part time job working at a bookstore that nobody ever visited.

("Will you even know how to get there? maps can be very confusing")

Apparently he liked to conveniently forget that Google maps was a thing when it suited him. She also added that Carmilla insisted that she had an impeccable sense of direction. What she didn't tell him was that Carmilla was entirely wrong about that, but there was no reason to disclose that particular piece of information.

And finally:

("How are planning to get there, huh?")

That was where Carmilla's car came into the equation, Luckily for them, she had been given it by her sister for her 17th birthday. Despite her reckless attitude towards most things in life, she was a safe driver and Laura knew her father knew that.

Mark gripped the back of the chair, feeling defeated. His heart flooded with worry as Laura looked at him hopefully. She had her chin slightly raised in defiance. He searched his brain frantically, trying to come up with more questions, but everything coming to mind was getting more and more ridiculous and unreasonable each time. This was the point when he knew he had run out of Logical arguments.

His body slumped with sigh.

"You have to call me every night, okay? And bring your bear spray. And don't let Carmilla smoke in the car. And -oof" he was cut off by Laura flinging herself into his arms and wrapping him in a fairly aggressive hug. Her tininess didn't stop her from knocking the air out of him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won't regret this" she said, grinning as she released him.

"I sure hope not, kiddo".

"I have to call Carm! Thanks dad!" With that Laura bounded out of the room and up the stairs, almost tripping on the top step.

Mark shook his head, a small smile on his lips in spite of his worry.

\\\

 

The fact that Laura’s wake up text to Carmilla had been met with a single response consisting of the word ugh, had led her to believe Carmilla probably wouldn't be out of bed by the time they had agreed to leave. She was therefore surprised when she saw Carmilla's car pulling into her driveway as she struggled to carry her bags outside.

The window rolled down to reveal Carmilla sitting in the front seat, drinking from a brown takeaway cup. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and she looked tired but Laura was honestly just amazed to see her awake.

"Need a hand?" Carmilla asked.

"Nope, I've got this under control" Laura said in a slightly strained voice as she heaved her luggage into the backseat.

When she was satisfied that she packed everything she slid into the passenger seat, grinning when Carmilla pressed a cup of coco into her hands.

"I thought you would have gone back to sleep" Laura admitted. "Usually it takes more then just a text message to wake you up".

"And risk being late for the big trip we've been planning since we were thirteen? Please, you would have never let me hear the end of it. I was just saving myself from a lifetime of lectures".

"Sure you were. And you just happened to get up early enough to get us both drinks? Admit it Carm, you're just as excited as I am".

Carmilla didn't say anything but Laura didn't miss the way the corners of her mouth twitched like she was trying not to smile.

"Ready to go?" Carmilla changed the subject. 

Laura went over final checklist in her head before answering. 

"Yep, you ready?". 

Carmilla nodded and started the car. As Carmilla backed out of the driveway, Laura watched her house getting further away and felt herself getting progressively more excited every second. She couldn't wait to start this adventure. 

"I made us a playlist for the trip for the trip" Laura said as she connected her ipod to the stereo.

Carmilla groaned as the opening notes of Dancing queen started playing loudly. 

"Cupcake, no-". Carmilla began to argue until she caught sight of Laura out of the corner of her eye. She had already started singing along passionately at the top of her voice, she looked so light and happy that Carmilla felt the protests die in her mouth. 

She was learning more and more lately that there was very little she wouldn't do to make her best friend happy. Apparently that extended to breaking her own personal no ABBA code. Whatever, it's just one song, she thought to herself but as a small smile forced its way onto her mouth at the sight of Lauras dramatic rendition, the word whipped came to mind. 

//

Two hours and the entire soundtrack of Mama Mia later, Laura had to admit, the charm of being cramped up in the car was starting to wear off. Her legs were beginning to feel restless, the sun was in the perfect position to shine directly into her eyes and she felt like she hadn't see anything that wasn't a pine tree in an eternity. 

"Lets play a game" She suggested to distract herself from her discomfort. 

"What game did you have in mind?". 

Laura thought for a moment "We could play I-spy". 

Carmilla snorted. 

"I think I'd better just Spy the road in front of me, don't you think? You know, since I'm driving" She answered sarcastically. 

Well there goes that idea. 

Laura took a swig from her water bottle before passing it to Carmilla. She knew that Carmilla was pretty forgetful when it came to hydration. 

"Ok, so no I-spy then. What about 20 questions?". 

"I already know you're thinking of a fire extinguisher". 

Laura pouted, that had been exactly what she was thinking of. She cursed Carmilla for knowing her so well. 

"Firstly, you can't prove that. Secondly, if you're so good at 20 questions then you go" said Laura. 

The game turned out to be a very successful distraction, within 10 minutes Laura had forgotten all about her crampy legs. Carmilla was always a tricky person to play this game with, partially because her idea of a "loophole" was Lauras idea of "against the rules". 

When Carmilla finally revealed what she had been thinking of, Laura could hardly contain her indignation. 

"I already guessed that!". 

"No, you said a book, I was thinking about a vampire novel". 

"Yeah, which is just a more specific version of a book" Laura insisted. 

Carmilla shrugged, looking disaffected by the whole thing.

"Being specific is how you win, sweetheart. Besides, I don't think you can talk, given the way you always cheat at board games" she teased. 

"What? I don't-. You're lucky I love you" . 

"I am" Carmilla said quietly. 

The atmosphere in the car somehow felt heavier than before. Laura wasn't sure where this sudden tension had come from and she certainly didn't know how to deal with it so she not-so-subtly changed the subject.

"I'm starving, do you think there's somewhere we could stop to eat". 

"Hang in there cupcake, there's a dinner coming up in about 20 kilometers". 

And just like that whatever heaviness that had hanging between them before evaporated. 

//

It was exactly as you would expect a roadside dinner to be; slightly run down and looking like it had been there for a minimum of 50 years but by this point, Laura was so hungry she couldn't care less what the place looked like.

As soon they got inside, Carmilla strode off to find the bathroom, leaving Laura to order for both of them. The minute she sat down a waitress in a pink shirt with a name tag that said SJ hurried over to take her order. 

"Hi, welcome to lophii's kitchen. Can I take your order or would you like to wait for your girlfriend?" SJ asked cheerfully. 

Laura's face suddenly felt very warm. 

"Oh she's not-, we're uh-. I'll just order for both of us". 

For some reason she couldn't understand, Laura was surprised to find that she kind of liked that somebody had thought they were together. Carmilla was undeniably a beautiful girl, why wouldn't she be proud that somebody thought a girl like that was her girlfriend?. In a hypothetical sense of course, she and Carmilla were totally just friends. But Laura couldn't help but think that if they weren't she would probably be a wonderful girlfriend. 

SJ nodded and took a tiny notebook out of her apron pocket, jotting down the order as Laura spoke. 

"Alright that shouldn't be too long". 

"Thanks" Laura gave her a small, slightly strained smile. 

The fact that she was so ok with people thinking that she and Carmilla were a couple had admittedly shaken her. She shook her head, she had no idea where any of this was coming from. The sound of the chair across from her scrapping the floor alerted her to the fact that Carmilla was back. 

She pushed her thoughts aside, they had been planning this trip since they were kids and she wasn't about ruin it with her overthinking. 

Carmilla was looking at her strangely. 

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine! of course it's ok, I'm great" so maybe she was overselling just how great everything was. Subtlety had never been a strength of hers. 

Carmilla looked unconvinced. 

"Laura..." 

"It's fine! I swear. I'm just hungry". 

For a split second Laura thought Carmilla was going to keep pushing but much to her relief, she dropped the issue.

"Alright, if you say so. What did you order ?". 

Laura sighed inwardly with relief, she didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of nothing herself, the last thing she needed was to have to explain it to Carmilla too. 

"I ordered you the blood sausage" she made a disgusted face "And a grilled cheese sandwich and salad for me". 

"Salad? Are you sure you're ok?". 

"Hey! I eat healthy sometimes!". 

Carmilla raised her hands in surrender.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others presence until SJ returned with the food. 

Carmilla watched Laura carefully throughout the meal, she had the sense that something was not quite right with her but she also wasn't very good with the whole feelings thing so she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Fortunately whatever strange mood Laura was in didn't seem to be affecting her appetite, she finished her meal in record time and leaned back in her seat with a satisfied expression on her face. 

Maybe Carmilla was just reading too far into things. 

//

"Laura, no" Carmilla groaned. 

"Come on Carm, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity". 

"Why do you even want to see the worlds largest collection of ceramic toads?". 

It was now several hours since they had stopped to eat and Laura was sitting in the passengers seat leafing through a pamphlet of local tourist attractions, apparently including the worlds largest collection of ceramic toads. 

"I want to get the full roadtrip experience" Laura argued. 

"And of course it wouldn't be a real roadtrip without a room full of creepy ceramic toads" Said Carmilla, her voice practically dripping sarcasm. 

"Well! you know with graduation coming up and everything....What if this is the last time we ever get to do something like this together? I just want to get as much out of it as possible". 

"This won't be the last time" she said quietly, taking hold of one of Lauras hands over the gear-stick.

Laura looked up in surprise when she felt Carmilla's fingers intertwining with hers. She was always amazed by how well they fit together, like their hands had been designed perfectly to hold each other. Her heart felt so full she thought she might explode, she wondered if this was the way people were supposed to feel about their best friends. She filed that particular thought away for later.

Carmilla knew in the end she wouldn't be able to say no to this, when had she ever been able to deny Laura anything? Again the word whipped came to mind. 

//

Of course they ended up going to see the ceramic toads, though Carmilla was hardly thrilled about it. 

The collection was held in some old ladys house that smelt vaguely of mold and cats, she led them into a large room lined with shelves. Upon each shelf laid a variety of very ugly toad ornaments. The toads somehow gave the impression that their eyes were following you across the room, making them seem ten times creepier than they already were. 

"Is it just me or does this one look like Mr Vordenburg?" Laura muttered under her breath, gesturing to a yellow toad that bore remarkable resemblance to their history teacher.

Carmilla stifled a chuckle.

"They could be doppelgangers" she whispered back. 

Laura discreetly snapped a picture of the toad in question before turning to Carmilla. 

"Lets get out of here" she said, voice low. 

"Finally we agree on something". 

They left the room as quickly as possible, glad to get out of there. 

"See, aren't you glad we did that?" Laura asked once they were safely in the car and driving away. 

Carmilla let out a breathy laugh. she rolled her eyes affectionately. 

//

After several more hours of driving, they stopped for the night at a motel. It was nothing fancy, but they were both exhausted and the idea of a place to rest their heads for the night was enticing enough to make up for less than glamorous setting.

Laura threw her bags down before collapsing onto the bed with a groan. She let herself rest for a moment before digging her in her bag for her pajamas's. Carmilla had gone to take a shower (and probably clog the hell out of the shower drain) as soon as they had arrived. She waited, tucked under the covers on her side of their bed for Carmilla to finish, it was another 15 minutes until she heard the water shut off. 

Carmilla emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a black tank top and underwear, her hair was still damp and occasionally dripping, leaving dark water shadows on her back. As she got closer, Laura felt her self getting a little flustered. There was a drop of water that was rolling down the skin of Carmillas neck and she couldn't help being slightly transfixed by it. Carmilla cleared her throat and Lauras eyes snapped up to meet hers, there was a questioning look there and Laura's face flooded with colour. She broke eye contact hastily, under the pretense of moving over to make more room on the bed. 

Carmilla switched the main light off and climbed into her side of the bed. She turned onto her side to face Laura, who mirrored her actions. There was a fair amount of space between them so Carmilla shuffled a little closer. She stretched out her hand to find Laura's and connect them. When their fingers interlocked she barely heard Lauras quiet sigh of contentment. 

She looked so beautiful in the faint light that Carmilla had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her face, to trace its outlines with her fingertips, to run her thumb along Lauras cheekbones and lips.

Laura was the one to break the silence. 

"I can't believe we're actually doing this. After talking about it for so long it feels weird to be actually here" Laura said, barely above a whisper. 

Carmilla hummed in agreement. 

"I promised you we would. if memory serves me correctly you made me swear on our pillowfort"

"Yeah, but the pillowfort is about as legally binding as that time we got married in the sandpit when we were 6. You didn't have to make this happen". 

Carmilla brought her spare hand up to her heart in mock hurt. 

"You mock our marriage! I'll have you know that I still consider us legally wed". 

Laura giggled. 

"Still, thank you for coming with me. I know I could have come alone but-" She paused, trying to find the right words. "-I'm glad you're here with me". 

"So am I" Carmilla squeezed her hand lightly. 

Their eyes locked with each other, tension building quickly. Laura didn't know whether she wanted to pull back or lunge forward, it was all too much, too confusing. She rolled onto her back, hoping that she would be able to think more clearly when she wasn't staring into those beautiful brown eyes. 

"Ok! So I'll see tomorrow then" She said, sounding a tiny bit squeaky. 

She hurriedly switched off her bedside lamp. 

"Yeah. Tomorrow" Carmilla repeated softly. 

Though they went to sleep on separate sides of the bed, when Laura woke in the early hours of the morning she found that they had both gravitated to the center, to each other. They were lying in a tangle of limbs with Carmilla's head tucked under Laura's chin. They had always kind of been that way, drawn together like magnets. 

//

They didn't talk about it the next morning, technically speaking there was nothing to talk about anyway. What was the point in making things awkward over nothing? 

Laura insisted they stop, a few hours into their journey, to take photos with a giant ball of yarn. Carmilla had surprisingly not protested much, though she was less than pleased when she realised they would have to wait in line. When the yarn in question came into her line of sight she had to admit that she was unimpressed with the size of it, in her opinion the word "giant" was definitely overselling it. 

When they finally reached the front of the line she took a picture of Laura standing in front of it. She was looking especially cute in her favourite ugly owl sweater and smiling brightly next to the ball of yarn. 

"Alright cutie, you got your picture. Lets go". 

Laura still hadn't moved. 

"You haven't had a photo with it yet". 

Carmilla gave the ball a disinterested glance before turning back to Laura. 

"I'll live" she deadpanned. 

Despite her assurances, Laura hadn't budged. 

"Don't you want to capture this? For posterity?" she asked. 

"I don't think I need to remember the moment I saw a counterfactually named yarn ball". 

"Carm...". 

"Fine!" Carmilla sighed heavily and stood in front of the ball.

Laura snapped a few pictures.

"Perfect".

Laura turned to the tall man behind her.

"Excuse me, would you be able to take a picture of me and my friend?" She asked.

The guy grinned and nodded. "Anything to help a hottie out!".

"Uh, thank you".

She made her way back to where Carmilla was standing and threw an arm around her shoulder.

The guy with her camera gave her the thumbs up and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Carmillas cheek a second before the flash went off.

"What was that for?" Carmilla asked.

Laura smirked "Maybe I just wanted you to remember the moment we saw the counterfactually named yarn ball".

// 

The rest of the day passed in a blur of pine tree's and road-signs and before they knew it night was falling. Carmilla pulled into the Carpark of another roadside eating establishment and stepped out of the car, stretching her legs. 

"You go and find us a table, I really have to pee" Laura said, hurrying off into the restaurant in search of the restroom.

When Laura was finished she went back into the restaurant, scanning the room for Carmilla. She spotted her sitting at a booth near the back of the room but stopped in her tracks; Carmilla appeared to already have company.

A blonde girl in a black polka dotted dress was leaning into Carmilla's space, touching her arm and laughing a little too loudly. Laura's heart clenched when she took note of Carmilla's body language, it was obvious she was at least a little interested in the girl; she had swiveled in her seat to face her and she was smirking encouragingly. 

Laura felt a hot stab of jealousy spike through her. Wait-, jealousy? Laura frowned, That couldn't be right. There was no way she could possibly be jealous. Carmilla was her best friend, thats all, she was absolutely, 100% not jealous. 

Except that she was. She didn't like the way Carmilla was smiling at the girl because that's how she wanted Carmilla to smile at her. She didn't like the way blondie was touching Carmilla because that's the way she touches Carmilla. Her whole world was turning upside down and Laura couldn't help wondering how she hadn't seem it before. Now that she had realised it was undeniable and unmistakable. It all started to make sense; the reason she got butterflies when they hugged, the reason she had never liked any of Carmilla's "studybuddies", the reason holding her hand had always felt so right, the reason she had never been able to picture herself ending up with anybody else. 

She had feelings for Carmilla, the last woman on earth she was allowed to fall in love with. 

Of course it was at that moment that Carmilla finally looked up. Their eyes met across the room and it was like the other girl (and everybody else in the room for that matter) had suddenly vanished. Despite the fact that she felt like the ground beneath her feet was falling away, she couldn't help returning the smile Carmilla was giving her, it was automatic, beyond her control. 

As much as she wanted to run, Laura forced herself to walk over to the table. The blonde girl seemed annoyed that she had lost Carmilla's attention and slunk off looking disgruntled. 

"Hey" Laura said, unsure of what else to say. 

Carmilla smiled. 

"hey". 

She watched as Laura plonked herself down in the seat opposite her. She looked slightly dazed. Maybe she was just tired, Carmilla reasoned, they had been driving all day.

Laura was more quiet than usual as they sat there. Carmilla found herself in the position of carrying most of the conversation until waiter brought over the milkshake she had ordered while Laura was in the bathroom. Carmilla wasn't personally a milkshake fan but she knew Laura would enjoy it and judging by the look on Laura's face, she was right. 

Laura was still kind of in shock from her recent revelations so she was grateful she had the milkshake as an excuse not to talk as much. She just needed to think. Unfortunately she had a few minor distractions like the girl she was in love with sitting in front of her and the annoyingly familiar sounding song that was playing on the radio. Suddenly she realised exactly why she recognised that song, she let out a bitter laugh, the universe was truly testing her. 

Carmilla looked startled. 

"Ok, I'm going to regret this, but whats wrong?". 

Laura bit her lip. 

"This song they're playing? it's my mothers favourite" Laura said, trying to keep the venom out of her voice at the word mother. 

Understanding dawned on Carmilla's face. Laura's mother had up and left when she was 8 and nobody had heard from her since. 

Carmilla stood up unexpectedly and held out her hand. Laura looked up at her quizzically, 

"What are you doing?". 

"Giving you something new to think about next time you hear this song" Carmilla pulled Laura to her feet and over to the fairly empty dance floor. 

She took one of Lauras hands and tugged softly until their bodies were pressed together with no space between them. The hand that wasn't clasping Laura's was resting on her lower back, keeping them together as they moved (slightly off rhythm) along the floor. 

despite her mood, Laura couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her. 

"Carm, I don't really think this song is a waltz". 

Carmilla just scoffed and twirled her. 

"You can waltz to any song" she pulled her back in. 

"Really? because I don't think that's quite how it works". 

They were so close together that Laura could feel Carmilla's heart beating, she was pleased to discover that it was beating just as fast as hers. She gripped Carmilla's shoulder tightly, dreading the end off the song when she would have to let go again. As they continued to move, Laura focused on Carmilla, Carmilla's thumb stroking her hand, the mischievous spark in her dark eyes, the warmth of her hand on Laura's back.

This was definitely what she would be thinking of next time she heard this song. 

Carmilla spun her around again, enjoying her cute little squeak of surprise. They continued to sway out of time with the music until the song was over, both of them laughing as they returned to their table. 

Needless to say Laura would never think of that song the same way again. 

//

The hotel they stayed in that night was a significant improvement on the first one. The bed was soft and covered in fluffy pillows, Laura practically moaned when she got under the covers and felt how soft the sheets were. However, no matter how comfortable she was, she just couldn't get to sleep. 

Her mind was reeling long after Carmilla had switched off her reading lamp, though Laura could tell that she was awake too neither of them said anything. It had been a long day, she had discovered that she had feelings for her best friend of 16 years, how are you even supposed to deal with something like that? 

She had rolled onto her side facing away from Carmilla but at some point she had thrown an arm over Laura's stomach. That was absolutely not helping her figure things out, every point where Carmilla's body was touching her felt like it was on fire.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she rolled over so they were face to face. Carmilla's eyebrows furrowed in surprise at Laura's abrupt movement. Laura's heart pounded so hard she wondered if Carmilla could hear it too. This was probably going to be the biggest mistake of her life she thought as she leaned in. 

She moved slowly, giving Carmilla every opportunity to pull back or tell her she was crazy. She slid her hands along Carmilla's jawline before taking a short breath and leaning in all the way. 

When their lips finally touched Laura felt like she might actually faint. It took a second before Carmilla responded but when she did Laura couldn't fight back the small whining noise she made. 

It was so much better than she could have possibly imagined, it was slow and burning, Carmilla's lips were warm and soft and moving insistently against hers. Her hands slowly glided up Laura's back, along her shoulders and neck, threading themselves into her hair. She let out a soft moan when Laura pushed herself on top of her. 

If Laura had known it would have felt that good, she would have kissed Carmilla years ago. She pulled back for a second to find a better angle. There was an explosion of butterflies in her stomach when she felt Carmilla smiling against her mouth, she never wanted this to end. 

But it had to. After one last kiss Laura pulled away, resting her forehead against Carmilla's and waiting for her breathing to even out. 

The rambling started before she could stop it. 

"I'm sorry if I just ruined everything by doing that. I don't know-" Laura began but she was cut off by a quick kiss. "-if you even like me in that-" another kiss. "-Way. And I know this probably-" kiss. "-seems like it came out of-" kiss."Nowhere". 

"Shut up" Carmilla mumbled against her lips. 

Laura laughed breathlessly and leaned in to kiss her again until they were both smiling too hard to keep going. 

 

Half an hour later they lay side by side, hands joined, both smiling stupidly at the ceiling. 

"Laura?". 

Laura hummed in response. 

"You didn't ruin everything. I've been wanting this for...a long time" 

"Really?" Laura asked in surprise. 

Carmilla let out a soft, disbelieving laugh. 

"Really". 

Laura couldn't remember a night were she'd fall asleep feeling happier than that one. 

//

Carmilla woke the next morning to the feeling of warm lips pressing repeatedly against the back of her neck. She grinned sleepily, turning over and catching Laura by surprise. 

"If I'd known that this was all it took to get you to wake you in the morning..." Laura trailed off. 

"I wish you had known then" Carmilla replied flirtatiously, lightly stroking down Laura's arm. 

"I'll keep that in mind" she said, leaning in to kiss her briefly. 

Carmilla hummed contentedly and snuggled further into her pillows. She was just about to let her eyes flutter shut when-

"Oh no you don't! we have to get up, we've got a long day ahead of us" . 

Carmilla groaned. 

"Noo. Lets just stay in bed" . 

"As tempting as that sounds, if we want to get there by nightfall, then we have to leave soon, possibly now. I will make it worth your while". 

With that promise to look forward to, Carmilla sighed and stretched before crawling out bed. 

//

Surprisingly little about their relationship changed, which led Laura to believe that maybe they had been together a long time before their first kiss. Though there was one big difference; now they could touch each other whenever they felt like it. If they wanted to kiss each other they could go for it. Laura enjoyed this new found freedom a lot, feeling her heart skip excitedly every time Carmilla rested one of her hands on Laura's thigh while driving. 

After another long day of driving (and a certain amount of flirting) they finally reached their destination. The place they had been dreaming about since they were children. 

"Is this it?" Laura asked groggily, climbing out of the car. 

"This is it, the furthest point from any artificial lights" Carmilla confirmed. 

Laura looked up at the sky in amazement. 

"Wow". 

Above her head millions of stars twinkled brightly, more than she would have thought possible. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

She felt a pair of warm arms encircle her waist from behind and Carmilla's chin resting on her shoulder. Laura turned her head a fraction of an inch to see her face. Watching Carmilla's reaction was almost more rewarding than looking at the sky herself. She looked completely wonder-struck, eyes huge as she took in the sight above her. It was difficult for Laura to tear her gaze away. 

They both looked at the sky in near silence for what felt like an eternity, trying to drink in the scene they had waited so long to see. Blown away by this slice of the universe that had just been presented to them. 

"So, has this trip lived up to your expectations?" Laura asked in a hushed tone. 

Carmilla pressed a long kiss to her cheek. 

"Trust me cutie, this has far surpassed my exceptions". 

And standing there under the stars, it was starting to feel like forever was stretched out in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! (i'm sorry) 
> 
> anyway if you want to chat or anything my tumblr is waltzingin1698, feel free to stop by!  
> i just needed some happy lesbians
> 
> I'd like to think they took their kids on the same trip one day


End file.
